


It's a Dumb Game

by mysehuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Oh Sehun, Car Sex, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Partying, Sebaek - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Top Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24507949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysehuniverse/pseuds/mysehuniverse
Summary: Their friends assume that Baekhyun is a bottom and Sehun is a top. One night they were all playing a game of “Never Have I Ever” and says “Never have I ever bottomed” but no one believes him. Sehun is amused, Baekhyun is not.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 239
Collections: First Round





	It's a Dumb Game

It was another one of those nights. Loud music was playing, people getting wasted, a few couples not giving a damn about PDA as they makeout at the corner of the room, someone throwing up in the bathroom, a bunch of friends sharing juices for their vapes and so much more.

Sehun watches as all the chaos just unfolds in front of him while he drinks his second cup of beer. This is just another one of Yixing’s parties, they were just done with finals and it definitely calls for a celebration. He was minding his own business when a bright flash of a phone camera disrupts him followed by boisterous laughter. “What are you looking so broody for?” 

Baekhyun, one of his flatmates, squeezes himself beside him on the bar counter. Baekhyun holds out his phone again and this time Sehun strikes a pose to join him. “That flash is going to blind me.” he scoffs. 

“Loosen up.” Baekhyun nudges him. “Finals are over. You should be playing beer pong or hooking up with someone by now.” 

“It’s too early for that.” Sehun retorts. “What are your plans for tonight anyway? Are you going to take pictures all night?” he asks. 

“Maybe,” Baekhyun shrugs. “You’ll never know which pictures I can use for blackmail.” he snorts. “Check this one out. I saw one of the student council members kissing Kris.” 

Sehun gives him a look of disapproval at first but he still checks the picture when Baekhyun practically shoves him the camera. “What the hell, that’s Junmyeon!” Sehun gasps. “He tutored me last semester.” 

“Small world.” Baekhyun whistles. “I also have pictures of girls playing in the pool, wanna see?” 

Sehun doesn’t even hide the grimace on his face. “No thanks, Jongin and Chanyeol are the types to enjoy those.” he says. “Speaking of those two, where are they?” 

“I saw Chanyeol playing around with the sound system, that explains the constant changing of songs.” Baekhyun shrugs. “I saw Jongin with a bunch of seniors earlier.” 

Sehun checks the time, it’s a few minutes past ten. “I thought it was still around nine,” he muses. “I guess it’s safe to get drunk now, huh?” 

Baekhyun smirks at him before taking another cup for him. “That’s what I’m talking about.” 

Before Sehun could even take a sip, someone snatches the cup away from him. He would have complained instantly but he sees the person that took the cup. It was none other than the host himself, Yixing. 

“Hey, you two wanna go upstairs? I have better drinks in my room.” Yixing offers.

Baekhyun arches an eyebrow at the elder. “Is this an invitation for a threesome or…?” 

Yixing bursts out laughing. “No, it’s not like that. It’s just getting a bit stuffy down here so I’m inviting some of the inner circle upstairs for some privacy. We’ll have more fun up there.” he grins. “Even though a threesome sounds incredibly tempting right now…” he licks his lips as he eyes Baekhyun. “I’ll have to do a rain check on that.” 

Sehun smiles in amusement when he sees Yixing looking at Baekhyun’s ass before telling them to come upstairs. “Well… shall we go?” Baekhyun asks him. 

“Yeah,” Sehun nods. “Let’s go.”

Yixing’s room was all set up when he and Baekhyun entered. The furniture was pushed aside and there were also drinks and snacks set at the side. Sehun spots Chanyeol and Jongin together with a few more familiar faces inside as well. 

“Oh wow, now this… this is where the real party begins.” Baekhyun grins. 

Sehun helps himself with a shot of whiskey before taking a seat on the floor right beside Chanyeol. “Hey, you’re not drunk enough to be here.” he prods his finger against Sehun’s chest.

Sehun chuckles at that. “Yixing invited me. You have no power here.” he teases. 

Jongin hands Sehun another cup. “Try this one, I mixed it myself.” he says as he settles himself on Sehun’s other side. Sehun wanted to decline since he just took a shot of whiskey but he gave Jongin’s mix a sip. 

“Sweet yet strong.” Sehun gives him a lopsided smile. “I’ll hold onto this for the rest of the night.” he says. Jongin gives him a satisfied grin. 

“Say cheese!” Baekhyun’s smile distracts them together with a flash of his camera once again. 

“Oh come on Baek, how many pictures of me have you taken tonight?” Chanyeol complains. 

“Excuse you, this is just the second time I took a picture of you.” Baekhyun sticks his tongue out at the taller. 

“Aww come on, don’t be shy. All you have to do is ask if you want more.” Chanyeol teases. 

Baekhyun simply rolls his eyes before taking a seat beside Jongin. “Stop teasing him Chanyeol. You’re both annoying like this.” Sehun chides.

“Fine,” Chanyeol groans. "No need to give me that protective shit." 

Sehun simply shrugs as he takes more sips from Jongin's drink. Yixing eventually joins in together with the rest of the gang. Someone shouts over the music to suggest that they should play games while they're at it.

"What else can we play though? Some of you were already playing downstairs." Kyungsoo asks. 

"Spin the bottle?" Baekhyun suggests.

"Nah, it's no fun without any ladies around." Chanyeol groans. 

"Why? Afraid that you'll end up kissing me, Park?" Baekhyun teases.

Chanyeol snorts. "Look here, if I kiss you I'm sure you'd be begging for more." 

Sehun silently watches the exchange, it's entertaining. Jongin asks him on whose team he would be on in case they fight and answers Baekhyun without hesitation. 

"Have you seen Chanyeol's arms? He could throw Baekhyun like a paper plane." Jongin laughs. 

"You don't know what Baekhyun can be capable of doing." he says with a mysterious smile. 

  
  


Thankfully, Zitao stops them before they actually start fighting. Yixing distributes more drinks and snacks to everyone while they think of another game to play. 

"Let's play 'never have I ever'." Minseok, the eldest in the room, suggests instead. 

"Ha! One of the easiest ways to get dirt on someone. Count me in." Baekhyun agrees. 

“It's a dumb game.” Sehun side comments but it didn’t matter since the rest of the gang agreed on the game. "Since Minseok suggested, you go first then we'll go clockwise," Yixing says. 

Minseok shrugs as he calmly observes everyone in the room. "Let's start tame. Never have I ever cheated on a final exam." 

Almost everyone shares a laugh as they take a shot. Junmyeon and Kyungsoo, the only two that did not drink, give them all a look of disbelief. "Hey, sometimes you just have to pass." Kris drawls. 

"Never have I ever masturbated during class hours." Luhan says during his turn. 

They holler when Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae take a shot. "Somehow I am not surprised." Jongin snickers. 

It was Junmyeon's turn next. "Never have I ever kissed someone I am not in a relationship with." 

Everyone except for Luhan takes a shot. "This is going to sound sappy but I won't kiss anyone I am not in an official relationship with." Luhan clears out. 

A couple of rounds later, most of them were already drunk so the questions start to get crazier. "Never have I ever had sex with a friend." Jongin says. As expected, all of them take a shot. 

"That's a waste, it was already obvious." Sehun says. 

"Do you have anything better then?" Jongin asks him. 

Sehun muses for a bit. "Never have I ever had a threesome." 

Everyone besides him and Baekhyun takes a shot, much to his surprise. "Wait, seriously?" 

Chanyeol laughs at them. "Where have you two been? Even Kyungsoo and Junmyeon have had threesomes." 

"Is that a problem?" Kyungsoo sneers.

"No, not at all." Chanyeol clears up. "I'm just saying that I didn't expect this from them." 

"And here I was joking about inviting you two earlier." Yixing gasps. "My apologies." 

"No, it's alright." Baekhyun chuckles. "I'm fine with the idea actually, I just never really tried it." 

"I don't find it appealing." Sehun shrugs. "Well, not yet I guess." 

"Remind me to invite you next time." Jongin teases as he places a hand on Sehun's thigh. 

Sehun pushes his hand away. "You're gonna have to do more than that to convince me. Chanyeol, your turn." He changes the subject. 

"Never have I ever used a vibrator," Chanyeol says.

"Clear that up, do you mean it in a way that you use the vibrator on your partner or they use it on you?" Zitao asks. 

Chanyeol grins smugly. "Whichever, either way, you are still using the vibrator anyway." 

Sehun, Baekhyun, Minseok and Zitao take a shot. Jongin and Chanyeol both give Sehun an intrigued look. 

"What?" Sehun asks. 

"I didn't think you'd be the type to use one on your partners." Jongin says. 

Sehun doesn't bother to explain and silently munches on some snacks instead. Meanwhile Chanyeol teases Baekhyun once again because of his answer. 

"What makes you think I'm the one using it?" Baekhyun grunts.

"Who else would?" Chanyeol snorts.

Baekhyun was about to answer but he pursed his lips instead. "Forget it." he scoffs. "Yixing, it's your turn." 

"I'm out of ideas--how about you go first Baek?" Yixing asks. 

"What? Why?" Chanyeol complains.

"My party my rules, go for it Byun." Yixing urges. 

Baekhyun thinks for a moment and Sehun nearly finds it funny how seriously he is taking this. 

"Never have I ever bottomed." Baekhyun says. 

Sehun cocks an eyebrow at him. So he's really going for it, Sehun internally sighs before taking a shot. 

  
  


For a moment, the room was quiet. It was as if they were all momentarily underwater for a few moments before returning back to the surface. 

"Hold on, what?" Chanyeol gasps. 

Baekhyun raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol. "My question was clear. Never have I ever bottomed." he repeats.

The only ones that took shots were Luhan, Zitao, Junmyeon and Sehun. Jongin looked at Sehun in pleasant surprise once again, there was no ill judgment, he really just looked genuinely surprised. 

"Sehun? Are you kidding me?!" Even Kris looks surprised. 

"What? It's a nice experience. Less work, more pleasure." He grumbles as he pours himself another glass. He's already starting to get tipsy. 

"And Baekhyun? I was sure you're going to take a shot too." Chanyeol says. 

Baekhyun rolls his eyes in annoyance. "Of course you'd think that." 

"Honestly I thought the same as well." Kyungsoo comments. The others agree with it as well. Baekhyun definitely does not look pleased with it. 

"I'm disappointed, you guys really don't know me well." Baekhyun huffs. 

"No offense but it's just really hard to believe." Minseok laughs along. "You look soft." 

"Let me guess, none of you believe me don't you?" Baekhyun leers at them. 

Nobody answered but the restrained laughter was enough to know their thoughts. "Fuck you guys." Baekhyun spat. 

"Ooh, scary." Chanyeol provokes. 

Sehun joins in on everyone laughing. Baekhyun looks at him and Sehun can tell that he really is starting to get pissed so Sehun clears his throat and stops himself. 

"Who's next?" He changes the subject. 

"Oh wait, I thought of mine now." Yixing smiles mischievously at Baekhyun. 

"Just say it, you're all getting on my nerves already." Baekhyun whines. 

"Never have I ever bottomed for Baekhyun," Yixing says with a laugh. Everyone joins in as they tease Baekhyun again. 

With another sigh, Sehun takes his glass and takes a shot. The laughter easily dies down and for once, Baekhyun is the one with the smug look on his face. 

"Sehun, did you hear the question right?" Jongdae asks. 

"Loud and clear." Sehun says. 

Sehun watches as the realization appears on each and everyone’s faces. It was quite amusing to see. Some still look confused, some look like they don’t believe it while some are probably too wasted to connect all the dots together. 

“So all the questions earlier…” Jongin squints as he points at Sehun then at Baekhyun. “You two have been.... Wow.”

“I thought it was you fucking Baekhyun.” Jongdae comments. “This is new information to me.” 

“This is so offensive, you guys seriously don’t believe us.” Baekhyun huffs. 

“You can’t blame us.” Chanyeol snickers. “Anyone who looks at you two for the first time would assume the same thing.”

“Stereotyping, how fun.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes. 

“Sorry Baek, it’s not that we’re looking down on you or anything.” Kris explains. “Sehun just happens to have that aura, I guess?” 

“You give me too much credit.” Sehun chuckles. 

“You guys should see him when he’s in bed,” Baekhyun muttered. Sehun weakly glares at him. “What? The secret is out anyway.” 

“This one, I got to hear.” Zitao and Luhan cackle. 

Baekhyun looked at Sehun once again. Suddenly, his cup is more interesting than anything else in the room because Sehun refused to look at Baekhyun or anyone else for that matter. "Actually, I think I'd rather keep the details to myself." 

"I bet you're both bluffing." Chanyeol teases. 

"I have nothing to prove to any of you." Baekhyun scoffs. "If you really want proof, then ask Sehun." 

All eyes were suddenly on Sehun. The youngest of the group simply waved a hand dismissively. "I will not give you guys the pleasure of knowing more details about my sex life. Why do you guys want proof anyway?”

“We’re just curious. It’s new information for us that you’d actually--”

“Take it up the ass?” Sehun arches an eyebrow at them.

“Take Baekhyun’s cock of all people up your ass.” Zitao joked. 

Sehun groans in disbelief. “I’m not drunk enough to be comfortable with this talk.” he spat. “If you’re so curious then why don’t you guys ask Baekhyun to fuck you?” 

“First of all, these idiots still don’t believe me. Second of all, I’m not interested.” replies Baekhyun. 

“How about you sleep with me instead then?” Jongin playfully whispers against Sehun's ear. Chanyeol laughs and did the same thing to his other ear. 

Sehun shoves them both away. “That’s enough games for tonight.” He got up. “Talk to me when you guys are sober then I’ll humor you.” 

“Hey, are you leaving?” Yixing asks. 

Sehun gave him a small smile. “I think I’ve had enough for tonight. Have a good night.” 

“You’re not pissed at us, are you?” Chanyeol asks as Sehun makes his way to the door. Sehun kissed two fingers and waved it at them before leaving. 

Once the youngest was gone, Baekhyun took it as his cue to leave too. “Well, I should go too so he doesn’t go back alone.” He stands up. “I could tell that he’s pissed but it’ll pass, I should be the one pissed at you guys though. Anyway, I’ll catch up with you guys tomorrow.” 

"Have fun." He hears Yixing say as he makes his way outside the room. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  
  


Sehun was on his way back to the dorm when a hand snakes its way around his waist. He would have panicked and instinctively punched the person behind him if he isn't so familiar with this scenario. 

"Why did you leave too?" Sehun asks. 

"I wouldn't want you to go back alone." Baekhyun squeezes the side of his waist. 

"Should we get coffee to sober up?" Sehun suggests. 

"Nah, I'm not that wasted. Sleepover at my place?" the elder asks suggestively. The hand on Sehun's waist slowly slides down onto his ass. 

Sehun smirks. "Are you trying to make a statement after what happened earlier?" 

"Want to find out?"

Sehun hums as a reply. 

* * *

  
  
  
  


Sehun found himself pinned against the door the moment that they entered Baekhyun's room. Baekhyun’s lips were immediately pressed against his own. The elder was kissing him aggressively that Sehun feels like he’s going to asphyxiate. He stops when Sehun repeatedly tugged on his sleeves, he takes the chance to catch his breath. “Slow down,” he pants. There is a dark glint in Baekhyun’s eyes before he kisses Sehun again, nearly knocking off the air out of his lungs. He bites Sehun’s lip and when the other whines, he pushes his tongue in. 

Sehun feels like he’s going to overheat. Baekhyun’s skillful tongue presses against his own as if it was coaxing the sanity out of him. Baekhyun pulls apart to breathe, a string of spit obscenely trails between their lips. 

Baekhyun simply stares at him, dark eyes serious and confident. Sehun bites his lip, unsure of what to do next. When Baekhyun doesn’t say anything for the next few seconds, Sehun speaks. “You seem to be annoyed.” 

Baekhyun did not reply and started to unbutton Sehun’s shirt instead. He grabs onto his wrist, forcing him to stop and look at him again. “Was it because of the party? You do know that everyone’s just joking around, right? They’re all too drunk to be reasonable anyway.” he explains. 

When his shirt is fully unbuttoned, Baekhyun places a hand on his shoulder and pushes him down on his knees. Sehun looks up at him, waiting for a reply at least but when the other still continues to give him the silent treatment Sehun just gives in. He unbuttons and unzips Baekhyun’s jeans and pulls down his underwear. Baekhyun threaded his fingers through Sehun’s hair before lightly tugging it. He’s already half-hard.

Sehun licks him first, wetting the other’s length with his spit. Baekhyun grunts in approval. He starts stroking the other as he parts his lips over at the head, letting his saliva drip down before swirling his tongue over the slit. The fingers on his hair tighten and Sehun can tell that the other is liking it. He sucked Baekhyun off many times already to know what the other likes and doesn’t like. 

He wrapped his lips around Baekhyun’s thick shaft and hums. Baekhyun closes his eyes and tilts his head back as he sighs in contentment. “You’re doing good.” It was the first time the other spoke to him since they got into the room. 

Hollowing his cheeks, Sehun takes more of Baekhyun’s length into his mouth. Baekhyun’s fingers curl against his hair, he instinctively pushes him down. Sehun gags due to the surprise, tears forming in his eyes but he messily complies. He reaches behind the elder, his nails digging into his ass as he keeps up with Baekhyun’s thrusts. 

“Look at you,” Baekhyun thumbs his cheeks. “You love my cock that much?” Sehun throatily moans, causing vibrations up Baekhyun’s spine. He tugged on Sehun’s hair to pull him away, Sehun whined when he suddenly stopped. “C’mon, show me how much you love it.” He smugly says. 

Sehun weakly glared at him while Baekhyun chuckled. “No? Not so eager anymore? Is that because of Jongin and Chanyeol’s offer earlier?” 

  
  


_ Ah, Sehun gets it now.  _

  
  


Baekhyun’s ego must have been struck because of what the other guys said at the party. “Talk to me when you guys are sober and then I’ll humor you?” Baekhyun repeats his words earlier. “So you’re gonna let them fuck you now too?” 

Sehun would have laughed if Baekhyun wasn’t so serious. “Would that bother you?” he asks. 

Sehun hisses when Baekhyun pulled his hair again. “Yes, it will.” He replies. “Because they didn’t believe you and me earlier. I wouldn’t want one of them suddenly wanting to get into your pants just because you gave them the idea.” He spat.

“You were the one that exposed us in the first place.” Sehun retorts. 

“Enough of that,” Baekhyun interjects. “I believe I gave you an order?" 

Sehun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. He licked his lips and looked up at Baekhyun. Then slowly, he gives the head of Baekhyun's now throbbing erection a kiss. "Love your cock," he hums. "I love it more when it's in me." 

Baekhyun's gaze darkened and Sehun knew that look all too well. He opens his mouth and Baekhyun pushes his length in, deep into his throat. 

"Don't spill." Baekhyun warned before fucking his face to chase his orgasm. Sehun breathily moaned as his nails dug into the flesh of Baekhyun's thighs. The elder moans in satisfaction when he spills his load in Sehun's mouth. 

Sehun takes it all, swallowing it all just like what Baekhyun wanted him to do. 

The elder tells him to stand up after that, he quickly rids him of his shirt, pants, underwear---everything. Baekhyun tells him to get on the bed as he takes off his own shirt. 

Sehun opens the bedside drawer to take the bottle of lube and a condom, he knows the place like the back of his hand because they have been doing this for a while now. 

Baekhyun takes a seat at the other edge of the bed. "What are you waiting for?" he asks Sehun. 

"You?" Sehun replies.

"Me?" Baekhyun tilts his head. "Do it yourself." 

"What?" 

"You heard me. Come on, please yourself for me." Baekhyun orders. "Don't turn around, I want to see you." 

Sehun grumbles under his breath before sitting up, with his back against the headboard. He spreads his legs, exposing his throbbing cock and his hole. He shakily opens the bottle and pours a fair amount of lube onto his fingers. After warming it up, he slowly trails one finger down on his hole. When he relaxes, he puts another before scissoring them to open himself up even more. 

It wasn't enough. Sehun prefers Baekhyun's fingers better than his own. It was hard to reach his prostate like this, especially at this angle. "Baekhyun, please." he panted.

"Can't do anything without me huh?" He says smugly as he scoots closer. Sehun hasn't even pulled his fingers out when he feels Baekhyun's finger squeezing through his entrance. Sehun's body jerks forward, the elder holds his wrist in place so he doesn't pull his own fingers out yet. 

He feels another one of Baekhyun's fingers entering him. Sehun moans as he rests his forehead against Baekhyun's shoulder. His fingers remain unmoving while Baekhyun is thrusting his own. 

"Fuck me already," Sehun murmurs.

"Say the magic word." Baekhyun teases.

" _ Please.  _ Fuck me please." he whines. 

Baekhyun pulls his fingers out. "On your knees." As Sehun positions himself on the bed, he removes the rest of his clothes. He applies the condom, takes the lube and slicks himself up before lining his cock against Sehun's entrance.

With a deep breath, he pushes in. Sehun clutches against the sheets as he buries his face against a pillow. Baekhyun waits for him to adjust first before he begins thrusting. 

He braces on hand against the mattress and another against Sehun's shoulder to keep him pinned down. 

Sehun's moans were muffled against the pillow. It's late and their flatmates are already asleep, they have to watch their volume. The only sounds they hear in the room are Sehun's muffled moans, Baekhyun's grunts and ragged breathing and the sound of the bed creaking--their flatmates simply assume that Baekhyun brings over some girls to sleep with and they never bothered to correct it which is why they settled with Sehun trying his best to keep quiet at most times. 

A high pitched moan slips out of Sehun’s mouth when Baekhyun hits his prostate. Baekhyun starts thrusting more aggressively and deeply. “Oh fuck, come on. More Baekhyun, more.” he pants. 

“So needy,” Baekhyun bellows. “To think the guys can’t even imagine you like this until today.” 

Sehun reaches down to tug on his cock as Baekhyun continues to thrust into him. Baekhyun bites Sehun’s shoulder as he comes and it doesn't take long until Sehun is spilling onto the sheets. They take a few moments to come down from their high. Baekhyun pulls out and disposes of the condom while Sehun turns and lays on his side. 

“Get up, I’m changing the sheets.” Baekhyun pats his ass. 

“Can’t we save it for tomorrow?” Sehun grumbles. “I’m drunk and I’m sore.”

“You’re dirty too so get up.” Baekhyun pushes him off the bed. “Take a shower, I’ll catch up.” 

With one last whine, Sehun shakily gets up and drags himself into the bathroom to clean up. Baekhyun changes the sheets and tosses the dirty sheets together with his dirty laundry. Sehun just got out of the shower and was currently drying himself up with a towel when Baekhyun got in the bathroom. “Not gonna wait?” 

“I can’t wait too long, my legs hurt.” Sehun answers with a yawn. “I’ll wait for you on the bed.” 

“Alright, you may sleep if you’re tired.” 

“No, I’ll wait. I have to ask you something.” Sehun says. Baekhyun nods before stepping into the shower. 

  
  


A cold shower and a fresh change of clothes later, Baekhyun returns to his bedroom. Sehun is still awake, he’s on his phone. He moves over when Baekhyun settles himself beside him. “So, what is it you wanted to ask me about?” he asks. 

Sehun puts his phone away and turns to Baekhyun, a puzzled expression on his face. “It’s pretty stupid actually.”

“You already made me curious so fire away. What is it?” 

Sehun bites his lip. “It’s about what you said at the party and what you also said a while ago.” he lowers his voice. Baekhyun curiously looks at him. “Will it really bother you if I… slept with someone else?” 

Baekhyun looks taken aback with the question, he waits for an answer. Sehun wanted to take back the question when the silence got longer than he expected but Baekhyun beat him to it. The elder laughs. “No, no it won’t. I was just… sexually frustrated and it was in the heat of the moment.”

Sehun doesn’t know why but he feels like his mouth ran dry. “Oh…”

“You thought it was hot, didn’t you?” Baekhyun adds. 

Sehun hopes that his fake smile didn’t turn out like a wince. “Yeah, it did.” 

“Maybe I should let those fools annoy me from time to time. The sex is better that way, don’t you think?” Baekhyun jokingly asks. 

Sehun turns away from him. “Yeah… it is good.” 

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks. 

“I’m just sleepy.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t ask any more questions. He stands up to switch off the lights before returning to bed, his back facing Sehun’s. “Good night then,” 

  
  
  


* * *

Sehun tries to forget about everything that happened that night. The next time they met up with their friends was two days later. It was their last get together before they all returned to their hometowns for their semestral break. Sehun was the last to arrive at their hangout place for the day which happens to be Kris and Zitao’s dorm. 

They were all still bickering over whatever movie they were supposed to watch. Sehun makes himself at home and sits down on Zitao’s bed where Jongin and Chanyeol were currently seated. Baekhyun was busy talking with Kyungsoo and Jongdae. Their gazes suddenly meet and Sehun immediately pretends that he’s busy with his phone. He hasn’t talked to Baekhyun since the last time they slept together, Sehun woke up early that day and left before Baekhyun woke up.

Sehun doesn’t even know why he’s suddenly avoiding the elder. A part of him just feels like he doesn’t want to talk to Baekhyun yet. 

  
  


A little bit of more bickering later, they finally decided on the movie that they were going to watch. It’s very typical of them to pick a horror movie but it’s not like Sehun has a say in it. Sehun distracted himself with his phone whenever any scary scenes came up. The other guys were too busy scaring and teasing Zitao. 

He was currently scrolling through Instagram when he suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He turns and arches an eyebrow at Jongin. “What is it?” He asks, keeping his voice low. 

“So… did you have a good time with Baekhyun the other night?” he grins. 

Sehun keeps his face blank. “Why do you care?” 

“Well, you both left when things were a bit heated. I’m just curious about what happened.” Jongin says. On the foot of the bed was Chanyeol, the other seems to have heard his exchange with Jongin so now he’s currently looking at him too. 

“You still don’t believe us, do you?” Sehun deadpans. 

The two don’t reply. Sehun rubs his temples in frustration. “We went to his room and he fucked me. If you still don’t believe it, then it’s not my problem.” he scoffs. 

“No, actually we do believe that. We’re curious about something else.” Chanyeol whispers. Sehun simply asks what it’s about. Jongin gestures for Chanyeol to speak. “You said you’ll humor us once you’re sober.” 

It took Sehun a while to process that. “Are you messing with me?” he frowns.

“No, we’re not.” Jongin quickly intervenes. “It’s just that ever since we found out about you and Baekhyun, I just can’t stop thinking about it. Baekhyun made it sound so… good.” 

Sehun is completely baffled. He opens his mouth to reply but he closes it again fearing that he might say something wrong. “You want to have sex with me?” 

Jongin leans closer. “I want to fuck you, is what I’m saying.”

He was expecting it but it still surprised him nonetheless. Chanyeol smirks at his reaction. “The same thing goes for me as well.” he says. 

“You’re both suddenly interested all because of what we said at that stupid party?” 

“Come on, Baekhyun kept all the details to himself so I’m curious. Besides, you have a great ass. I can’t believe I didn’t pay much attention to it before.” Chanyeol tells him. 

Sehun shoots him a glare. “I’m offended.” 

“What about me?” Jongin asks. “I have always complimented your ass.”

“A bunch of half-assed---no pun intended, praises won’t win me over.” Sehun scoffs. 

“Then what should we do?” Chanyeol groans. 

Sehun purses his lips. “I’ll think about it,” he answers. 

The two look satisfied with his answer anyway. Chanyeol even gives him a suggestive once over before returning his attention to the movie. Sehun is about to do the same when he suddenly sees Baekhyun looking at them with a puzzled look on his face. Sehun ignores it. 

Sehun was not surprised when Chanyeol and Jongin both offered to drive him home that day. Their intentions were as clear as day. “I said I’ll think about it.” Sehun tells them. 

“Well, have you?” Chanyeol asks. 

Sehun crosses his arms. “I didn’t say I’ll answer right away. I can keep you both waiting until the next semester if I wanted to.” 

“You’re so hard to get, Oh.” Jongin says with a laugh. “How did Baekhyun even get you?” 

“We were drunk and stupid. It’s not a special story.” Sehun shrugs. 

“Sehun,” 

Sehun winces before turning around to face Baekhyun. “Baek,” he breathes out. 

“Let’s go home together.” Baekhyun says. “You two don’t mind, right?” Jongin shakes his head while Chanyeol mutters something before getting in his car.

“Neither of us brought our cars.” Sehun points out once Chanyeol and Jongin drive off. 

“You’ve always been fine with walking.” Baekhyun says. 

Sehun sighs in defeat and nods. They walked back to their dorm in complete silence at first until Sehun breaks it and asks a question. “Did you want to talk about something?” 

Baekhyun places his hands in his pockets. “What were Jongin and Chanyeol asking you when we were watching the movie? How did that lead to your conversation with them just now?” 

“You heard it, didn’t you?” Sehun asks with a grimace. 

“You mean when you called our first hook-up not special? Yeah.” 

Sehun frowns but he doesn’t respond to that. Instead, he waits for Baekhyun to repeat his question. “What were the three of you talking about during the movie?” 

“They just want to fuck me.” 

Baekhyun’s brows furrow. “Are you serious?” Sehun simply cocks an eyebrow at him. “What did you say?” 

“I said I’ll think about it.” Sehun replies. 

“You’re really considering it? That’s why they’re being persistent. Why didn’t you say no?” 

Sehun stops in his tracks to look at the elder. “Stop it.” 

“Stop what?” 

“This! Stop acting like this bothers you when it doesn’t.” He quickened his pace but Baekhyun catches up to him and grabs him by the arm. 

“Hey, what the hell are you talking about?” 

“The other night at the party, you acted as if you’re bothered by the thought of any of the other guys sleeping with me. I asked you about it and you said you didn’t mean it. Now you’re doing it again.” Sehun explains rapidly. “Just… don’t.”

“ _ Don’t  _ what?” Baekhyun doesn’t let go of his arm. 

Sehun exhales shakily. “Don’t… send me mixed signals.”

Baekhyun’s hold loosens; Sehun breaks away and starts walking again. Damn this, he should have just accepted Jongin or Chanyeol’s offer. 

“Wait, Sehun! You can’t just run off! We need to talk.” 

“There’s nothing to talk about,” Sehun interjects. 

“You can’t just say nothing after saying something like that.” Baekhyun argues. 

Sehun stops and turns to him. “Then what about you then? Tell me, will it really bother you if someone else fucks me?”

Baekhyun scowls at him and doesn’t respond. Sehun laughs humorlessly. “Thanks for making it clear.” He sighs. “You know what? I’m done with this. I’m done entertaining you, Jongin, Chanyeol or anyone else. Find someone else to be your boy toy.” With that, he leaves. 

Sehun hurries back to their dorm after that. His bags are already packed and he’s set to leave before evening. He sends a text to his parents telling them that he’ll be home earlier. He takes his bags, locks his room, says his goodbye to their landlady and gets ready to leave. He was on his way out the gates when Baekhyun arrived. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun softly calls out. 

“Hey…” Sehun replies. “I’ll see you next semester.” 

“You’re really leaving like this?” Baekhyun asks but he holds the gate open for Sehun to pass anyway. 

“There is nothing for us to talk about. I kinda took the hint when you didn't answer my question earlier." 

"I'm confused, okay?" Baekhyun calls out before Sehun could reach his car. "You asked me so suddenly and I haven't really thought much about it until you said it. Just… give me time." 

"It's a simple question, Baek. Does the thought of Chanyeol or Jongin fucking me make you jealous or not?" Sehun asks. 

"We--we aren't exclusive, Sehun." Baekhyun rasps. 

Sehun smiles bitterly. "I see," he chuckles. "To me, it's only been you. I wasn't even planning on saying yes to anyone else." 

The shock was evident on Baekhyun's face. "I'll get going. Bye." 

Sehun doesn't wait for him to reply or say anything again. Instead, he loads his luggage into his car and drives off without taking another glance at Baekhyun again. 

Sehun has the whole break to think about everything that happened but for now, he needs to escape. 

* * *

  
  
  


Sehun spends the first week of the break locked up in his home. For once, his mother is actually telling him to go out more and meet up with friends but Sehun says he would rather stay at home instead. He tried to keep Baekhyun out of his thoughts but it only got worse so he spent most of the time sleeping and acting like a damn sloth. And to be honest, Sehun would have spent the remaining days all the same. 

It wasn’t until he hears his mother knocking furiously on his bedroom door when his plans have changed. “What is it mom?” Sehun groans. 

“I have been shouting your name several times already!” His mother exclaims as she draws the curtains open. Sehun hisses when the light hits his room. “You have a visitor downstairs so get up! He’s a handsome man, is he your friend?” 

Sehun quickly jolts up his bed. “What?!” 

“A handsome young man is downstairs waiting for you. His last name is Byun.” his mother explains. 

“He’s from Bucheon, what is he doing here?” Sehun asks. 

His mother hits him with a pillow. “Then why don’t you ask him? I told you to get up! It is rude to keep the guest waiting.”

“I haven’t even showered yet, ma.” Sehun groans. “Tell him to go home.” Why did Baekhyun have to come all the way here while they’re on break? Can’t he at least send a text?! 

His mother pulls his ear which causes him to let out a yelp. “Wash up and get dressed and I’ll tell him to wait. Hurry now or I’ll drag you downstairs despite how horrible you look right now.” she threatens. 

With a huff, Sehun grabs a fresh change of clothes and his towel before going to the bathroom. He was torn between taking his time in washing up or hurrying up so that he can just get it all over with. When he steps out of the bathroom, he nearly slips when he sees Baekhyun sitting on his bed. 

“What are you doing here?!” He screeches. Luckily, he changed his clothes inside the bathroom this time instead of his room. 

“Your mother told me to wait here instead.” Baekhyun answers. “Hi, by the way.” 

Sehun closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. He’ll talk to his mother about this later but for now, there’s a bigger problem that he has to take care of. “Why did you come all the way here?” he asks. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Can’t that wait until the next semester?” Sehun whines.

“I need to talk to you right now, Sehun. Otherwise, I’ll just feel restless about it.” Baekhyun sighs. “Give me a chance to explain, please?” 

Sehun narrows his eyes at him before hesitantly taking a seat beside him on the bed. “Okay, I’ll listen.” 

“I thought about this a lot and I just hope I won’t mess it up.” Baekhyun exhales. “This whole time I thought we had this silent agreement that we are just friends with benefits. We were both satisfied and it seems like it’s all we both wanted. But…” 

Sehun looks at him. “But what?” 

“But during the party, when the other guys found out and they suddenly started with the probing questions I was just so frustrated. And no, it’s not just because they wouldn’t believe me that I prefer topping.” he snorts. “I realized that I was frustrated because at that moment, I knew some of the guys got more interested in you and the fact that you entertained their thoughts didn’t make things any better.” 

Sehun hugs his knees. “So it’s my fault?” 

“No, I didn’t say that,” Baekhyun interjects. He then looks at Sehun and says, “I got jealous.” 

Sehun blinks at him in pleasant surprise. “It’s dumb and stupid because it’s just sex yet I wanted that side of you to be only seen by me. Then I thought about what you asked me again, I was an idiot for saying that I only said it in the heat of the moment and I was an even bigger idiot when it took seeing Jongin and Chanyeol flirting with you for me to realize that I really can’t stand the thought of you with anyone else.” 

Sehun sighs once again and Baekhyun momentarily panics when he thought that it was a sign of distress but when he looked at Sehun’s face, he saw a relieved expression on the younger’s face. “I was so worried that I ruined it all when I snapped at you the last time we met.” he says out of embarrassment. 

“It was an eye-opener.” Baekhyun chuckles. “I mean it when I said I thought about it a lot. Whether it’s sex or just you, I don’t want to imagine you with anyone else. And I know this is all so sudden for you because we’re not supposed to cross a line but… I want you, Sehun. I want to be more than just friends with benefits.” 

  
  


It was as if something clicked. It was like he’s unable to finish a puzzle because it was missing one piece and it turns out that Baekhyun has it all along. 

And  _ oh…  _ Sehun is an even bigger idiot because it has all been so obvious this whole time. All along Sehun thought he’s just afraid of ruining his setup with Baekhyun. He already admitted that he got jealous but it took Baekhyun directly saying that he  _ wants  _ Sehun for him to realize what he truly meant. 

A fool, that’s what he is. All this time he thought he was the only one that was longing and pining. 

“I lied about something too.” Sehun suddenly admits. “I said our first hook-up wasn’t special but it really meant something to me. We used the excuse that we were both drunk but I wasn’t that out of it and I just knew that I wanted it.” 

Baekhyun’s expression softens. “It’s special to me too.” 

“Really?” Sehun perks up.

“You were the first and the only one that I cuddled with after sex.” he laughs lightly. “And I liked it, I really did.” 

Sehun smiles bashfully. “I like you,” he says. “And before you say anything else, I’m not saying this in the heat of the moment. I mean it.” 

Baekhyun smiles at him and for Sehun, it felt like everything just stopped. Seriously, how can he not notice this before? Or maybe he did and he just chooses to ignore it all. Either way, he’s still an idiot for it. 

“I want to kiss you.” Sehun blurts all of a sudden. 

Baekhyun snorts. “You kiss me all the time, Sehun.” 

Sehun abruptly shakes his head. “I want to  _ kiss you  _ kiss you.” Baekhyun gives him an amused grin before nodding. Sehun gulps before leaning forward. But before their lips could even touch--

“Sehun!” 

He immediately flinches away upon hearing his mother’s voice. Baekhyun stifles his laughter while Sehun’s face heats up in embarrassment. “I made food for you and your friend. Come down here!” 

Sehun laughs as he runs his fingers through his hair in sheer frustration. “We’ll be there mom!” he shouts. 

Baekhyun playfully grins at him. “Rain check on that kiss?” 

Sehun looks away, flustered. “Let’s do it on our first date.” 

Baekhyun nods as he gets up. “Noted.” With a smile, Sehun gets up and leads Baekhyun downstairs before Sehun’s mother could call them once again. 

  
  
  
  


Three days after that, Sehun impulsively drove all the way to Bucheon to meet up with Baekhyun. Since Baekhyun did the same to visit him, it's only right for him to do the same. He met Baekhyun's family and had a meal with them. Baekhyun introduced him as someone "special" and his family easily took the hint and even insisted that Sehun slept over for the night. 

"Maybe next time, we're staying out tonight." Baekhyun tells his parents. 

"He's not going to have dinner here?" His mother asks with a frown. 

"Ah," Sehun clears his throat. "Sorry, we already made plans." There was no plan, actually. "Maybe next time Mrs. Byun, I really appreciate it." 

Baekhyun's mother huffs but she dismisses them anyway. "Oh well, what can I do? Just have fun, okay? Come back any time, Sehun." 

Sehun smiles. "Thank you." 

  
  
  


"Okay, where exactly are we going and what are the plans that we supposedly have?" Sehun asks once he starts the engine. 

Baekhyun doesn't reply. Instead, he leans forward, grabs Sehun by the nape and presses their lips together. Sehun was surprised but he finds himself kissing back so easily. If he hasn't worn his seat belt yet then he would have climbed onto Baekhyun's lap with no hesitation.

When Baekhyun pulls away, Sehun blinks at him in a dazed state. "You told me you'd give me a rain check on that kiss the other day, right?" he says. 

"Of course you'd bring that up this quickly." Sehun scoffs. "So, is that all the plans you have today or is there more?" He playfully arches an eyebrow at the elder. 

"Want to watch a movie?" Baekhyun asks. 

"We could have done that in your home." 

"Not with my parents around." Baekhyun groans. "Does a drive-in cinema sound good to you?" Baekhyun searches something on his phone. "There is one starting in thirty minutes." 

"O...kay?" Sehun agrees. "Should we get food?" 

"What do you think?" Baekhyun asks back. 

Sehun's grip on the steering wheel tightens. "Which way should I go?" 

Baekhyun smiles, obviously pleased with his reply. He guides Sehun with the directions. They arrived at the cinema just in time and they were able to get a nice parking space. 

“Have you been here before?” Sehun asks as he looks around. It was a Friday night but there were only a few cars in the area ranging from family vans to sportscars. 

“Yeah, with my high school friends. We used to come here to make fun of the couples that use this place to hook-up.” he sniggers.

Sehun fiddles with his fingers. “Do you think someone’s going to make fun of us later?” Sehun jokes. 

“Your windows and windshield are all tinted, right?” Baekhyun suddenly asks. 

Sehun feels embarrassed about the suggestive tone that the elder was using. “Yeah,” 

“That’s perfect.” Baekhyun says with a nod. “But for now, let’s watch the movie.” He points at the screen. 

It was hard to focus on the movie after that, especially after that remark. Sehun feels like the temperature in his car has risen despite the air conditioner. To make it all even more awkward, there was suddenly a love scene in the movie. Sehun tries to act unbothered by casually checking his phone but of course, Baekhyun would notice that. 

“Hey,” Baekhyun calmly places his hand on Sehun’s thigh. “If you’re uncomfortable, just tell me. We don’t have to do this.” 

“I… I’m not.” Sehun rasps. “I’m just… impatient.” He mutters under his breath. 

Baekhyun does not laugh to spare him from further embarrassment. He looks around, there are only three cars near their parking space and they weren’t exactly beside them. There was no car parked behind them either. 

Baekhyun smiles mischievously. “You sure you want to do it here?”

Sehun has already taken off his shoes. “Backseat?” he asks. 

“You move from there. I’ll go out so it won’t be too obvious.” Baekhyun orders. By the time that Baekhyun has exited the car and entered again, Sehun has already moved onto the backseat as well.

They make sure the doors are locked first before helping Sehun out of his jeans. It was troublesome and the jeans were tight so it wasn’t as graceful as they wanted it to be but the thrill coursing through Sehun is all the same. He has never done this before. 

Baekhyun kisses him as he helps him out of his shirt and then his underwear next. “Fuck,” Baekhyun curses when he looks at him. “You look so sexy like this.” 

Sehun feels both embarrassed and turned on. He never imagined that he’d actually be stark naked in the backseat of his own car. He wanted to close his legs but there wasn’t enough space and Baekhyun was in between them. He’s completely bare. 

Baekhyun leaves kisses on his jawline down to his neck, collarbone, and then his chest. Baekhyun pushes his back against the door to hold him in place as he licks Sehun’s nipple. He starts playing with the other by flicking it against his thumb. Sehun squirms under his weight until he’s whining with the overstimulation just from his pebbled nubs. 

Baekhyun smirks at him. He strips off his sweatpants, it was much easier to take them off compared to Sehun’s jeans. He slides his boxers down, just enough to expose his now hardened length and starts stroking himself. 

“Did you bring lube?” Sehun asks. 

“It’s your car.” Baekhyun grunts.

“Well, I haven’t been fucked in a car before.” Sehun retorts. “I have a condom though.” Without thinking, he reaches over to open the compartment momentarily forgetting that he’s naked. Baekhyun who’s getting a perfect view of his ass, couldn’t help but smack it which caused him to yelp. 

“You’re such a dick.” Sehun glares before tossing the condom at him. 

“I know you liked it.” Baekhyun smugly says as he moves over to give Sehun enough space. “We have no lube, will you be fine?” 

Sehun responds by opening his mouth to suck on his own fingers. Baekhyun gives him an impressed look. “That works too.” 

Sehun climbs onto his lap and with one hand braced on Baekhyun’s shoulder, he reaches back to insert one of his fingers in him. Baekhyun distracts him by peppering kisses all over Sehun’s neck as the younger continues to stretch himself. 

Once he’s all prepped, Sehun takes the condom and unwraps it. Baekhyun helps him put it on and with a slow slide, he sinks down on Baekhyun’s cock. Sehun throws his head back and moans. The lack of lubrication burns but it feels so, so good. Baekhyun places his hands on his waist to give him gentle and encouraging squeezes. Once he has adjusted, he starts rolling his hips. 

He starts with slow grinds and small movements. Baekhyun’s head falls back against the seat as his mouth falls open in silent pants. Sehun lifts himself up and sinks down and this time, Baekhyun couldn’t stop the pleased moan that escapes his lips. “Fuck, Sehun.” he hisses. “You’re so tight.” 

Sehun loves riding him so it didn’t take long for him to find a steady rhythm. Sehun feels so drowned in pleasure for a moment that Baekhyun had to tell him to slow down. “Baby, you wouldn’t want the car to shake too much, would you?” He breathlessly says against his lips. 

Sehun whines but he slows down a bit. His breath hitches when he finds the right angle and this time, Baekhyun tightens his hold on his hips and thrusts. Sehun feels so overwhelmed but he loves it. His lips meet Baekhyun’s as he grinds down onto him. Their movements were deep and slow but it hit all the right places. Sehun feels the knot on his stomach tightening, his cock leaking with so much precum. 

“B-baekhyun, I’m gonna--” With a deep thrust against his prostate, a loud moan escapes his lips as he comes. His thighs trembled as his back arched in pleasure. Baekhyun fucks him through his release, his walls clamping down on Baekhyun’s cock helped him reach his climax. 

Once they caught their breaths, Sehun kissed Baekhyun again. Baekhyun gently squeezes his waist in return. “You okay?” he asks. 

Sehun still feels dazed but he manages to lazily smile at him. “Mhhmm.” He nods. 

“We should clean up. Do you have tissues?” 

“In the compartment,” Sehun replies. 

“Do you wanna get them?” Baekhyun teases. 

Sehun lightly hits his arm before getting off of him, he whimpers softly as Baekhyun pulls out of him. “Get it yourself, my legs feel like jelly.” 

Sehun’s compartment had tissues, wet wipes, and a small plastic bag. They both cleaned up and got dressed. It was a bit tricky since there wasn’t enough space but they made it work. “I’ll drive us back to my home first so that you can rest.” Baekhyun offers. 

“Thanks,” Sehun softly sighs. 

“Hey Sehun,” Baekhyun calls. Sehun hums in response. “I like you.” 

Sehun smiles cheekily. “I like you too.” 

“We have to tell the others soon, shouldn’t we?” Baekhyun asks. “But if you want to keep it a secret, it’s fine as well.”

Sehun holds his hand. “We’ll tell them together soon.” he says reassuringly. 

A smile spreads on Baekhyun’s face. “Soon.” he agrees. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


A day before the start of the second semester, they were all back at their dorms. Yixing invited them over again for a small gathering as their last day of the break before they go back to studying once again. Like usual, there were drinks and they were all asking how their break went despite most of them ranting in their group chat whenever something goes wrong. 

Sehun wasn’t sure who suggested it first but after some of the guys had a couple of drinks, they ended up playing ‘Never Have I Ever’ once again. Sehun is sitting beside Baekhyun this time. He knows that Chanyeol and Jongin were still waiting for his reply, based on the way they were looking at him but he’ll deal with them later. 

“Never have I ever fantasized about a teacher.” Zitao says with a laugh. More than half of them, excluding Baekhyun and Sehun, took a shot and they spent the next minutes bickering and asking about which teacher they were talking about. 

“Ah wait, I have a good one. Never have I ever wanted to date a friend.” Jongdae says during his turn. 

Sehun, Baekhyun, Minseok and Luhan took a shot. The guys give them intrigued looks. Everyone knew that Minseok and Luhan have a thing going on. No one knows about Sehun and Baekhyun yet. The funny thing is that they were asking who the two were referring to without being aware that they were referring to each other. 

“Wait a sec, can I take this turn?” Chanyeol suddenly interferes when it was supposed to be Baekhyun’s turn. 

Baekhyun nods at him. Chanyeol gives the two of them an intrigued stare. “Never have I ever dated anyone in this room.” 

Sehun giggles while Baekhyun scoffs. “We weren’t planning on telling anyone yet.” He groans before taking a shot, Sehun does the same. Nobody else does it. Minseok and Luhan weren’t in an official relationship yet anyway. It’s just them. 

“So... how did you find out?” Sehun asks Chanyeol once they are done answering the questions about when and how they suddenly started dating. 

“Baekhyun has been glaring at me every time I look at you and the previous question helped as well. It’s not so hard to connect the dots.” Chanyeol shrugs. 

“Glad you figured it out. Now you and Jongin can stop asking Sehun if he’s interested in sleeping with any of you.” Baekhyun nonchalantly says.

“I totally respect that.” Jongin tells them. “But if you’re open to--”

“I know what you are going to say and the answer is no.” Baekhyun cuts him off. Jongin rolls his eyes while the rest of their friends try not to laugh. “But I have to thank you and Chanyeol though. We never would have sorted things out if you two didn’t make me feel jealous.” 

“Are you for real?” Chanyeol groans. “We’re the reason why you two are a couple now?!” 

“Well… I think we’d still end up dating each other either way.” Sehun says. “But yeah, you two did play an important part.” He grins cheekily as he intertwines his fingers with Baekhyun’s. 

The guys all groan and wince. “Ugh, are you both gonna be this disgustingly in love from now on?” Zitao whines. 

Baekhyun and Sehun laugh. “Oh wait, it’s my turn right?” Baekhyun shushes them. “Never have I ever been jealous of Sehun and Baekhyun.” 

The complaints only got louder but this time, they were all laughing along. Sehun’s smile widens when Baekhyun rests his head on his shoulder which only earns more whining from their friends. Sehun couldn’t be more thankful for the  _ dumb  _ game for leading it all to this moment.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hiii. first of all, i would like to thank the mods for organizing this ficfest because bottomhun is everything that I stand for lol. i hope you all enjoyed reading this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it!!!


End file.
